Connections
by Nixa Jane
Summary: Sam’s thoughts on being the ‘girl,’ and about her team. *COMPLETED*


Connections by Layton Colt  
  
Sam's thoughts on being the 'girl,' and about her team.  
  
Author's Notes: I know that this is pretty short, but I've been wanting to write a story from Sam's point of view for the longest time. Being a girl, I thought it was about time I tried to write from a woman's perspective instead of Jack's. Although it was a challenge, even though I'm a woman, my personality is more like a combination of Jack and Daniel, I'm a pacifist, but I'm a sarcastic pacifist. Sam is a strong competent soldier with brains to spare - I can't relate.  
  
Sometimes I just can't stand *women*!  
  
Janet dragged me to lunch with her and her nurses today, you see. And as much as I admire and respect Janet, you put her with those giggling air heads and she transforms. God, is that stereotypical of me? The nurses are all intelligent strong women. But for crying out loud!  
  
The entire lunch hour I was bombarded with questions on what it was like being on a team with three of the hottest guys on base. What does Daniel wear to bed? Is the Colonel always so 'charming'? Just how strong is Teal'c?  
  
Give me a break!  
  
These are the same women who rant and rave about being seen as nothing but objects. And they're no better -trust me- they're worse.  
  
Lieutenant Grant and Captain Mason are the other extreme. They're so . . . so *feministic* and concerned about being accepted by the men. They've become even more like the guys than the guys.  
  
Maybe I'm softer than I think, but I don't want to spend my lunch discussing the best way to clean my gun.  
  
It seems the only people on base I can really talk to are my team. I think I've always been more prone to hanging around with guys than women. I was playing with astronaut dolls and putting my brother in a headlock while the other little girls sat in pink dresses in front of their Barbie dream houses.  
  
I've never seen myself as the type of girl to let herself be intimidated by men, though I'll admit I was worried about how well Colonel O'Neill would accept me at first. I mean, just look at my first meeting with him. I challenged him to a battle of wills and went on and on about how I was just as good as the next -- guy.  
  
This was before, of course, I almost lost my lunch after my first trip through the wormhole.  
  
When Colonel O'Neill just patted my back and made that comment about my big lunch I wanted to kill him. But then I realized something. He'd treated me just like he'd have treated anyone. He didn't kneel beside me and ask if I was alright or if I needed to go home.  
  
Colonel didn't see me any different because I was a woman. And neither did Daniel. But then, Daniel accepts everyone, he's good that way.  
  
As for Teal'c, well, I thought that was where the problems would begin. On Chulak, the women don't fight -- they aren't warriors. On my first trip there I was witness to a Jaffa striking down one of the prisoners and calling her simply 'woman'.  
  
If Colonel O'Neill hadn't of held me back . . .  
  
Suffice it to say, the Jaffa held little respect for women. But Teal'c never was like most Jaffa. He accepted me too.  
  
I guess it had to work both ways, of course. Daniel and I took a little longer to accept Teal'c than Colonel O'Neill. I had trouble at first seeing him as the man who saved our lives when I kept remembering how he had almost taken them.  
  
And Daniel -- well, it took a lot for him to forgive Teal'c. Teal'c selected Sha'uri to be taken as a host. It didn't matter at first that Teal'c had saved all of our lives, because to Daniel, Sha'uri was worth more than anything.  
  
But despite the tensions we first had around each other, we were a team by our first mission. By our second -- we were family.  
  
I've never connected with anyone as completely as I have with my team. And each connection is so vastly different, the reasons so dissimilar.  
  
Daniel and I connected on an intellectual level. When he first asked 'couldn't the planets just . . . drift apart?' I'd found a friend for life. Daniel doesn't study the stars but he figured out what I'd been puzzling over for years.  
  
He once again unlocked the secrets of the 'gate, and figured out that the Stargate goes to more places than just one.  
  
Colonel O'Neill and I connected because we're both soldiers. We respect each other's abilities and try to make up for each other's faults. The Colonel never once doubted me, and he's never seen me as anything but an equal.  
  
This is rare in a commanding officer and hard to pull off but he manages.  
  
As I said, Teal'c wasn't quite as easy to befriend.  
  
Teal'c is honorable and noble to a fault. But he went from our enemy to our savior in such a short time it was hard to accept. It wasn't that we thought he was going to betray us, it was just that we knew what he had been. And even knowing what that he had done right in the end, his transgressions were hard to ignore. War crimes are not forgotten simply because someone has a change of heart, but they are --in some cases-- best ignored.  
  
Teal'c learned from what he did, and we in turn, learned from him. That's where our bond comes in, our sense of honor. I don't pretend to be as principled or as strong as Teal'c, but I always try to do what's right. Teal'c went against his own heart, and killed innocents, but he was saving lives in the long run. He would kill three people one day, to save the entire village for the next.  
  
I could never have asked for a better team. I couldn't hope to have been thrown together with a more interesting group of people. And yea, maybe I'm just the girl. But they don't see me that way. And anyone who does, well, I'm betting I could take them.  
  
I'm just not a giggles and roses type of girl, and I'm not so insecure that I have to pretend to be something I'm not. I am what I am. As for my team -- that's enough for them. They wouldn't change me. And I wouldn't ever want them to change, either.  
  
Like I said, we're family. And we're fine just the way we are. These guys are mine, and the rest of the women on base can just eat their hearts out. I'm not sharing. And I'm certainly not going to tell them how adorable Daniel looks in his flannel pajamas.  
  
The End. 


End file.
